


No

by harryhermionerw



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Bucky Barnes, Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, I just needed that tag, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, JARVIS is always great, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slight sexual assault, Sort Of, imagine prompt fill, it sounds worse than it is, just for the record bucky is not the one who ignores the no, just wanted to make that clear, lines referencing to that awful blurred lines song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: In Tony's world, no doesn't always mean no. Except for Bucky. Bucky always honors a no.





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from Imagine Tony and Bucky blog, and is as follows:  
> "maybe we could get the continuation of the ace!tony fics? like for example someone making a move on him at a party and they don’t stop until they get what they want and tony just freezes because he is just scared. fortunately bucky pulls this person off tony before something bad happens, but tony is still traumatized. couple of days later when they’re laying in bed together bucky puts his arms around tony like he always did but it triggers tony and he is like ‘no, no, no, no, please, no’ "
> 
> There's referenced rape, a line or two of sexual assault, and some really gross lines stolen from that song Blurred Lines. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Note, this isn't a continuation of the ace!Tony fics from the blog, this is a different ace!Tony because I feel like there's not enough asexual character stories.

“Ty, come on, no!” Tony pushed ineffectively, and a little drunkenly, at the other man.

Ty paused, a little confused. “You’re my boyfriend,” he stated, no trace of alcohol in his voice.

“Ty I don't  _ like  _ it!” 

Ty’s face flashed hurt, and then anger. “You're just drunk and angry at me for flirting with Sunset. Come on, Tony, darling. I know you want it.” He pulled Tony to the bed easily, then began undressing him. “I’m sorry,” he said, lowering his voice. “Let me show you how sorry I am.”

“Ty, please!”

Ty ignored him.

 

\---

 

“Want to go out to dinner with me?”

Startled, Tony looked up from the engine he was wrists deep in. “What?”

Bucky looked terrified, an emotion incredibly out of place on an ex-HYDRA assassin. “I said,” he replied with great care, “want to go out to dinner with me?” He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Tony deliberately and very carefully pulled his hands out of the engine. “I caught that part. You're going to have to spell this out for me. Is Steve harassing you to get out of the tower more again?”

Bucky looked more annoyed and less terrified now. “No, he ain't. I go out plenty. I  _ wanted  _ to know if you wanted to go on a, a, a date with me,” he stumbled over the words, but carried on, “you can't be that oblivious to me carrying on around you these last few weeks.”

Tony felt his heart drop. Bucky wanted to  _ date  _ him? That would mean- He pushed those thoughts away, and said, “Please, Barnes, you know that unless it's made with metal I hardly pay any attention to it.”

“While I know that's not true, I would like to point out exhibit A.” Bucky gestured to his left arm. “So. Yes or no?”

Mentally Tony threw his hands up in the air. Either way he was fucked. If he said no, Bucky would be uncomfortable and awkward around him for weeks, and their friendship wouldn't be the same. If he said yes, well, he knew how all his relationships ended. Awkward and strained friendships, if they weren't dead, in jail, or a rival CEO.

“Sure, what the hell. Friday, no wait, Thursday alright with you? Seven?”

Bucky nodded, grinning at him. 

“Now shoo, I have to get some work done with this engine.”

 

\--

 

Dinner went well. And so did the next five dates. Bucky was a perfect gentleman, holding doors, insisting on paying for every other date, staying on the elevator to the penthouse before riding back down to his own floor he shared with Steve. 

Tony kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. What was he going to say when Bucky made a move? He could just... go with it. It wouldn't be the first time he had. It wasn't  _ that  _ bad, he thought, with enough alcohol.

Maybe Bucky would let him get almost wasted before they did...  _ it.  _

He scoffed. He knew better by now. Maybe he should just tell Bucky the truth and try to minimize the fallout. Tony looked out the window, brooding. He had had a few amazing evening with Bucky, and while people called him selfish, he couldn't let this go on. 

“J? Tell Bucky I need to see him ASAP.”

 

\--

 

Tony never turned around when the elevators opened. He continued to stare out the windows while Bucky walked in. 

“Tony? JARVIS said you wanted to see me?” Bucky’s steps were hesitant. “What's wrong, darling?”

Tony gave a minute shudder.  _ Darling. _

“Tony?”

Finally, he turned around. “Sit,” Tony said, trying for a smile but he knew it was probably closer to a grimace. “I wanted to talk to you.”

They both sat, neither of them saying anything for a full minute. Tony broke the silence with a deep breath. “Okay, look. We need to break up.” He held his hand up when Bucky automatically opened his mouth. “No,” he said sharply, “let me finish. You’re, what, basically 25?” 

Abruptly he stood to pace. “I mean you're really almost a hundred but we’ll forget the years on ice. I'm pushing forty-five. My body is broken. And I don't do sex. You’ll want it, you're young, and I don't want to put either of us in that situation. So... we’re done. We can be friends.” Finished, he stared out the window again, not noticing he was trembling. 

Bucky was silent for a bit, waiting to see if there would be more. “Can I talk?”

Tony jumped, then inwardly cursed. He probably deserved it, for leading Bucky on. He nodded. 

Taking a breath, Bucky stood, and took a few steps closer to Tony. When Tony stiffened, he stopped. “First, that was incredibly brave,” he said softly. “I didn't know how to put it into words but you did.”

Tony slowly turned around. “What?”

Bucky shrugged. “If we had met before the war, before HYDRA, then sure. I would have asked a hundred questions about it because, as I recall, I liked sex plenty. But now?” It was Bucky’s turn to look out the window. “To put it crudely, I don't think I could trust myself to fuck or be fucked. Or anything else involved. It scares me in different ways, because of HYDRA. And it’s not worth trying to ‘fix’,” he added, emphasizing the word fix. “I don't miss is. Don't really want it, neither. I got a right hand to take care of things when the occasional problem pops up.”

Tony was staring at Bucky, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. “You- what-?”

Bucky looked away, a little uncomfortable. “They did a number on me, you know. And fucking is a little  _ too  _ pleasing to the... leftover instincts, and that scares me. And being fucked is too scary to  _ me _ . So,” he dropped his eyes. “I don't. I should have told you when I asked you out.”

Tony rushed over. Bucky looked so miserable that he couldn't stay away, and pulled him into a hug. “No, no! I didn't either! Neither of us were ready for this talk. It’s okay, Bucky-bear.”

Bucky managed a wan smile into Tony’s hair. “Bucky-bear? I guess you aren't dumping me anymore?”

Tony pulled back, his face serious. “I...” he hesitated. “I shouldn't have just decided that for us, without at least talking to you. I was scared,” he admitted. “But no, I don't, and didn't, want to dump you.”

Hugging him tighter, Bucky pulled Tony towards the couch. “Let's cuddle a little while, then we can talk boundaries.”

 

\--

 

“Come  _ on,  _ we’re going to be late, and Pepper will make me sign extra forms and agreements in punishment!” Tony said in exasperation. 

Appearing in the doorway, Bucky finished tying his tie, and grinned at Tony. “Come on, doll, let’s go.” 

The gala was mostly uneventful. Beautiful women in beautiful dresses. Handsome men in suits. Alcohol was abundant. Tony food on trays. Dancing. 

“Dance with me?” 

“Can I have this dance?”

“Shall we dance?”

Tony dance with one person after another, whirling away the night. Bucky managed to get in a dance or two, but mostly, the dances were to talk about business or politics. 

“Dance with me.”

Tony turned, to see a woman dressed in a beautiful blue gown holding out her hand. “Of course,” he said, taking her hand. “I never turn down beautiful ladies.”

It started out simple enough, but her hand trailed lower and lower. He stiffened, and pulled her hand back up while keeping a polite smiled fixed on his face. “Come now, Daphne, this is a public place,” he scolded through what he hoped with a playful smile. “Save it!” 

She winked, and leaned forward towards his ear to whisper a particularly... inventive suggestion. Then she slipped a room key in his pocket. 

He stared at her, incredulously. “Daphne, I’m afraid I can't take you up on this,” he started. 

Daphne stopped dancing abruptly. “Excuse me?

Tony winced and attempted to tug her back into dancing. “Daphne,” he hissed, determinedly fixing a smile on his face. “We’re in public!”

Ignoring her, she stepped closer. “I know you want it. Me,” Daphne stated, reaching towards his groin. “You’re a player, Tony Stark, and sleep around. Why wouldn't you want me?”

He froze, not knowing how to react. People were staring at them, unashamedly interested in the little drama, but not stepping in. Why would they? Tony Stark  _ did  _ have a reputation. And Daphne was a tiny woman.

Bucky came out of nowhere and clamped a hand on her wrist. “Please step away from Dr. Stark,” he said, something angry and dangerous in his tone. He pulled her hand away from Tony and pushed it into her torso.

Daphne huffed. “All you had to say was no,” she said before flouncing off.

Tony couldn't think, and felt like he couldn't breathe. He stared at Bucky. “Bucky?” He managed to whisper.

“Come on, doll. Pepper already cleared you to go home. Steve called Happy and he's bringing the limo ‘round.”

Tony walked mechanically, with Bucky’s hand on his elbow. He said his goodbyes and offered apologies to people as he walked past, his mind blank.  _ I know you want it. _

“Let's get you home.”

 

\--

 

Stripped of his clothing to his boxers, Tony crawled into bed, aware his hands were shaking. “J?”

“The time is 10:49 P.M. on Friday, September 13, 2013, Sir. The weather is 65 degrees Fahrenheit, with scattered clouds. The moon is in its first quarter, with 60% visible. ” JARVIS’ soothing voice continued uninterrupted. Bucky stripped down to his boxers as well, and crawled in behind Tony. Putting his hand on Tony’s back, he waited to see if he would be welcomed. Sensing the trembles, Bucky pulled Tony closer to hold him. 

Immediately he found this to be the wrong move. 

“No, no, no, nononono.” Tony’s voice started low but rose in volume, reaching a scream quickly. “No please! Stop!” 

His body jerked away from Bucky’s, and startled and not a little terrified, Bucky immediately let go.

“Nonono no please no,” Tony’s voice became a quiet moan. “No!”

Bucky reached out but very carefully did not touch Tony. “Tony?” He said, his voice shaking. “Tony?”

When he didn't respond, he turned his face towards the ceiling. “JARVIS?! A little help?”

A short pause. “Sir is having a panic attack. Let me talk to him. Do not touch him.”

Bucky scooted off the bed, as JARVIS repeated some of the same information about the weather but added in the place, the fact that he was safe and that Sergeant Barnes was the only one with him. Eventually, Tony stopped repeating ‘no’ and merely cried, his body shaking. Bucky ached to go to him, but JARVIS had told him not to touch him. 

Eventually, even Tony’s crying had ceased. He had cried himself to sleep.

“JARVIS?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” the AI replied, just as quietly. 

“Is he- will he- can I?” Frustrated, Bucky shoved his hands through his hair. 

“Let him rest, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS said. His voice gentled. “You should rest as well.”

Bucky looked back at the ball of blankets and the man he loved. “I’ll sleep on the couch,” he told JARVIS. “Try to not let him sneak out of here without waking me, ok?”

JARVIS didn't reply, but he got the feeling the AI approved. Rooting around in the closet, he found a blanket and a pillow, and stretched out on the couch to watch Tony sleep. 

 

\--

 

Tony woke up groggy, his eyes crusted over. The bed was much cooler than usual, so where was Bucky? 

The memories slammed back into him. The gala. Bucky crawling into bed with him. Flashbacks. Oh  _ god  _ he wanted to throw up. He shoved his head into a pillow and moaned. “Fuck.”

“Awake, sunshine?” Bucky asked.

Startled, Tony jerked up. “Bucky?”

Bucky was sitting on the couch, amid a pile of blankets, looking exhausted and worried. “Are you okay?”

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he turned to fully face Bucky. “I should be asking you that, you look like shit.”

Bucky frowned. “I doubt I look worse than you. What happened last night?”

Tony’s insides turned to ice. He had never wanted to have this conversation. Ever. “Can we pretend it never happened?” he tried, knowing Bucky wouldn't let it go. 

Bucky shook his head.

Signing, Tony patted the bed next to him. “At least come sit by me. The distance is freaking me out.”

He hesitated. “Last night you told me no.”

“And now I'm telling you yes, buttercup, get your butt over here.”

Bucky came over, and crawled into bed next to Tony. “What happened last night?” he repeated softly. 

Tony lay back down, not looking directly at Bucky. It made it easier to talk. “You know how I asked you to not call me darling?” He felt Bucky nod. “It's because... someone didn't stop when I said no and called me darling.”

Bucky grew tense with anger. “You were raped.”

“I was drunk, and angry with... him,” Tony started.

“No, you were raped.”

Sighing, Tony nodded. “Yeah. And... _ he  _ said he knew I wanted it.” He gathered the courage to roll over and look at Bucky. “She said that too, when I said no.”

“Oh, honey,” Bucky said, reaching a trembling hand out to Tony’s face but not quite making contact. Not knowing if it would be welcome. 

“It just- it reminded me. I froze. Then you came. And, in bed, well. I was still remembering  _ him  _ and I panicked. I’m sorry.”

Bucky swore, and cupped Tony’s face. “It's not your fault. It's their fault.”

Tony managed a shrug even while laying in bed. “I made you feel unwelcome. And I never told you.”

“Can I hug you?”

Tony’s brows knit. “Of course you can.”

Gathering Tony close to him, regardless of the awkward positioning of limbs due to their positions on the bed, he hugged Tony, then spoke. “You deserve to have a safe space when you're upset, and if means a night on the couch that's ok. As for not telling me, well, I haven't told you some of the worst of what I remember from HYDRA, do you want an apology for that?”

Tony shook his head. “If you want to tell me, that's fine. But..” he trailed off. “That's different.”

“Why?”

“It just is!” He insisted. 

Laughing, Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “It isn't and you know it isn't. It's okay. I'll always be here when you need me, and I'll back away when you need me to back away, just like I know you’ll do for me.”

Tony huffed out a breath even as he hugged Bucky closer. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

“Not true.”

“Uh-huh”

They devolved into a tickling match, which resulted in a broken lamp and all the pillows on the floor. It was, now, a good morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I guess you could say Bucky is celibate, but after seventy years of torture at HYDRA's hands, I wouldn't have a sex drive either. Not that I have one now, but whatever. Not the point.


End file.
